Hero
See also: Hero Class First appearing in Patapon 2 at Nanjaro Hill, the Hero is the most valued unit in any Patapon army. Capable of being any class and wearing powerful Masks with a variety of skills, the Hero is the strongest and most skilled of your team, and is also an important story character as well as your Patagate avatar. In multiplayer Ad-Hoc, Heroes work together to protect and crack a giant egg obtained from missions. Your Hero Patapon is the only Patapon that can wear masks which like other equipment, changes the stats and bonus effects of your hero. But the Hero´s real value comes from his flexibility. He can be of any kind of Patapon you currently have including its level. May it be a normal Level 1 Tatepon or a mighty (Level 10) Mogyugyu Megapon - the choice is yours! Thus, he adopts perfectly to hunting, tanking or dealing damage. Every restriction and arsenal of the chosen Rarepon effects your hero as well. In Patapon 2, whenever your Hero dies, it will revive after a 10 second timer, except when a boss eats it. After each death, the timer will take 5 seconds longer to finish. In Patapon 3, the Almighty fuses with the Hero and creates a new unit called Uberhero. Hero Mode ' Emblem1.jpg|Yaripon Emblem Emblem2.jpg|Tatepon Emblem Emblem3.png|Yumipon Emblem Emblem4.jpg|Kibapon Emblem Emblem5.jpg|Dekapon Emblem Emblem6.jpg|Megapon Emblem Emblem7.jpg|Toripon Emblem Emblem8.jpg|Robopon Emblem Emblem9.jpg|Mahopon Emblem Hero Mode' is the special ability only the Hero has. Hero Mode will depend on which class your Hero is. When using Hero Mode, the Hero Spirit, a symbol of a Patapon with wings shows up before and when they are using the ability. Each Hero Mode is different, and is unique in their own way: Tatepon: Energy Field - Surround all Patapons in an impermeable protective shield. A major drawback is that the shield will limit the troop's attack abilities. Yumipon: Broken Arrow - A blazing-fast volley of arrows darken the sky and leave all enemies looking like used pincushions. Yaripon: The Iron Fist - Causes damage over a wide area. Effective against enemy structures and any enemy nearby. Kibapon: The Destroyer - Discharge a lethal projectile capable of slicing through any objects that stand in its way. Mahopon: Hail Mary - A hail of flaming stones fall from above, armagedon-style. Slow but effective! Toripon: Bunker Buster - Projectiles drop from the heavens above destroying within a local radius. Even the earth itself will shake in fear. Dekapon: The Hammer - Each swing of this giant hammer liquifies and enemy that dares stand in the way. Its massive weight makes for slow movement. Robopon: Tornado Punch - Simultaneously swing both arms and pummel enemies into submission. Causes great damage to facilities and even destroys big iron walls. Megapon: Icicles of Death - Freezing projectiles hover over a wide area and then explode, dropping a cold blizzard fury on those below. Patagate Main Article: Patagate In multiplayer mode, (ad-hoc mode) 4 heroes work together to protect and crack a giant egg obtained in the main game. The rewards include weapons, items, masks, and a new Komupon. There's a tip to get the item you want: if you've got 2 eggs from the same family member (like Centura and Darantula), and you want to get a four level item (like Ottama bone), go to the harder egg, fail one time, ONLY ONE TIME, and you will get your 4 level item. If you want you can do it with the easier one, but it's more possible to get a 3 level item. History The Patapon who would be known as Hero was once a prince who had a mysterious relationship with the Patapon Princess, but he seems to not remember that. When Ormen Karmen took the Princess hostage, Hero shattered the World Egg , thinking that the Princess would be safe. Unfortunately, shattering the egg only unleashed hordes of demons upon the world. After the demons tore down Pata-Pole, Hero was captured by Hoshipon, who scolded Hero for the price for breaking the World Egg. Filled with guilt, Hero puts on the mask the World Egg yielded to wipe his memory clean and make full use of the mask. When Hero arrived at Pata-Pole again to battle Ormen Karmen, the place had an effect on the mask so that Hero's memories were projected as holograms for everyone to see. After the credits, Hero is seen sleeping and the Princess giving you your new mission to free the world from evil so it will follow at Patapon 3. Trivia * Besides the Hero Patapon encountered in Patapon 2, the Patapon legends also speak of many other heroes which have defended the tribe in ancient times, two of which are actually met during the course of the games. These heroes include, but are not limited to: Ban the Tatepon, Don the Yumipon, Gan, Chin, Ton, and Kan the Yaripons, plus the heroes Yarida, Taterazay and Yumiyacha featured in Patapon 3. *In Patapon 2 intro, when you met your Hero Patapon, he was in the form of a normal Yaripon and wore a Shuba mask and an Iron helmet. In the title intro, his true form seems to be Kibapon level 5 Baasara with a Giant Halberd "Grizzly", no Horse, and wore a Shubabbasa mask (level 4 Shuba, can be found in the Darantula Egg). *All Komupons are heroes and can be replicated. The exception is Bakun, who wields Great God Armour. *In Patapon 2, while in Hero Mode, your Hero seems to grow in size a little. And in Patapon 3, you'll still notice them grow in size. *In Patapon 2, you can active hero mode with any song except Pata Pata Pata Pon.But in Patapon 3, you must do a combination to activate hero mode. *In the intro of Patapon 3, the Hero is seen transforming into a Uberhero . Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Story Character Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Yaripon Category:Tatepon Category:Yumipon Category:Kibapon Category:Dekapon Category:Megapon Category:Toripon Category:Robopon Category:Mahopon